Talk:List of Peanuts characters
Hi, I'm PeppermintPati :) I'm creator of Polish version of Peanuts Wiki and I want link to Polish version that article to in that page; pl:Lista postaci :I have added the interwiki. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:54, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Character importance classification So I read this and I wonder what does minor/major characters mean on this wiki? The character pages classify everyone classified as major or minor here as major but this page seperates them. And the short-run characters, what does that mean? 5 has two decades, which is more than Shermy’s (almost) 19 years and Eudora’s 11 years (with Lydia and Molly Volley having two more than the latter, and Roy, Sophie, Clara, Shirley, and Crybaby Boobie having as much as Shermy and more than Eudora). While only 5, Lydia, Molly Volley and around could be argued as important as those above them it confuses the definition. The animal characters are in a different qualification, Andy and Olaf don’t belong with the people they are grouped with but they definitely don’t belong with Snoopy, Woodstock and Spike. Another thing is Lydia, Andy, Olaf, and the Little Pigtailed Girl can’t be called short-run because they were still important (more so than most of the minor humans) when the strip ended, they weren’t done and we wouldn’t be classifying them as this if it was still running, unlike everyone else who was either in some random arc or two or were long gone. In addition throughout the entire nineties Rerun was a major character so he doesn’t fit with the people he’s with, of the people left in the nineties only Franklin, Patty, Violet, and Pig-Pen were still around, Franklin continuing to be the exact same not-major, not-minor role as the past three decades, Pig-Pen doing his 120 appearances like he did for four decades, refusing to change or leave, Patty and Violet didn’t make it to 1999 but they were appearing every year or so by that point, they hadn’t appeared for longer than usual but it’s not like no one dropped out for a couple years before returning, all of them clearly not as important as Rerun. I know I’m rambling on here without a solution but that’s because I don’t have one, I just need to make sense of the problem and hope someone else has an answer, all I really want is us to figure out uniformity.Schroeswald (talk) 20:43, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :This is a good question. I was literally looking at this over the weekend and I wondered the same thing... On the one hand, I get how it's an arbitrary distinction. On the other hand, someone coming here will probably just want a quick way to find Schroeder and Marcie but not get bogged down with Roy, Thibault, and 555. Altho Peanuts doesn't have that many characters, a big list makes eyes glaze over quickly. What do you think? Is the distinction still meaningful? —Justin (koavf)·T· 21:31, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::I think the distinction is meaningful, but I don’t really know what to do with it. I thought we could maybe go with strip appearance count, I have the numbers up til sometime in 1968 (at that point I’m pretty sure CB, Lucy, and Snoopy are the only ones at over 1000) but I’m not quite sure who it would include, we’d want Pig-Pen in something but I’m pretty sure he has 120 total and so we’d likely have a lot we wouldn’t want. This leaves subjective figuring it out the only way, putting us back where we start.Schroeswald (talk) 21:55, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::One thing that has to go is the distinction between human and animal, that’s just weird and confusing.Schroeswald (talk) 00:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC)